


Into the night

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crying, Death, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grelle goes a little too far with getting sebastian, Lots of Stuff, M/M, No Sex, Tears, Teasing, a little blood, pretend i know how to tag things haha, screw the tags im taking a nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading over the letter, Sebastian didn’t even read it halfway before he flipped it over, read the script, and folded the letter back into it’s envelope. “It seems we have a situation far more complex than a simple dinner,” he states, his signature smile plastered on his face. Ciel raised an eyebrow. “how so..?”<br/>“Elizabeth is being held for ransom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian walked gracefully down the hall of the phantomhive mansion, making his way to Ciel’s office area. He was pushing along a cart of polished steel, which had Amish bread baked to perfection, alongside with fairly strong tea. Sebastian pushed open the doors with his back, entering the room. “I have brought a small snack, my lord.” He said, his signature smirk playing across his face.  
Ciel only looked up temporarily from the papers he was examining, a bored expression, if any, written across his features. “Sebastian,” he said simply, placing his papers delicately onto the table. “do I have any letters? You did arrive a few minutes earlier than normal, and I do not remember calling your name.”   
Sebastian only smiled at him. “You are sharp-witted, young master,” He said while retrieving the letter from his breast pocket. “I assume it is a request from the Queen. Are you going to eat the food I have brought, or have you no hunger?”  
Ciel continued his blank stare at his demon. “I have no appetite, Sebastian,” he said as Sebastian handed him the envelope. “Keep the tea here, I will drink it. Have the others consume the bread.”  
Sebastian nodded before bowing. “Excuse me, my Lord, but I have other chores to attend to. I will be back shortly to discuss the letter,” as he spoke, a devilish smile was strewn across his lips. Ciel took note that Sebastian only said he assumed it was a letter from the Queen. Sebastian always knew who it was from, right away.  
About then Ciel figured the letter was from his fiancee, Elizabeth. As he opened the letter, his thoughts pondered on why she had sent a letter. Normally, her visits consisted of her opening the front doors of the mansion, making squealing sounds of delight.   
The letter said:  
‘Ciel, I will be coming to you soon!! I have an outfit that I had made for you that will make you look even cuter than you already are! Lots of love!!  
-Elizabeth Midford’  
Ciel sighed audibly and looked up as the door to the room was opened. Sebastian walked in, looking rather pleased with himself. “You look stressed, my Lord. are you feeling alright?” he asked nonchalantly, as if he was unaware of the situation.  
All Ciel did was hand him the letter. “I want the mansion to be absolutely spotless, so any mess she makes will be much easier to be cleaned.” he said, a little annoyed with the situation.  
Reading over the letter, Sebastian didn’t even read it halfway before he flipped it over, read the script, and folded the letter back into it’s envelope. “It seems we have a situation far more complex than a simple dinner,” he states, his signature smile plastered on his face. Ciel raised an eyebrow. “how so..?”  
“Elizabeth is being held for ransom.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel simply stood up. “We need to save Elizabeth,” he stated without emotion. “Otherwise the I will go around being pitied for my fiance being nowhere to be found.”  
It was obvious that Ciel held no true emotion for his fiancee. I was a set marriage, and Ciel did not like Elizabeth like he pretended to. He did not want Elizabeth to be destroyed by the fact that he had no future. His soul was already sold to a demon, none other than Sebastian Michaelis.  
Outside of the door, Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin had their ears pressed up against the door. Finnian was the first to remove his face from the wood. “Oh, the Master’s fiance is being held for ransom!!” he exclaimed, scratching the back of his head.   
Mey-Rin put her hands up by her face. “Oh, this is terrible!!” she said making a pouty face. “He’s going to be all sad until she comes back!!”  
Baldroy turned and looked at them. “shut up, you guys are being too-”  
He was cut off as Sebastian walked out of the room, making Mey-Rin flush and make a squealing sound. “S-Sebastian, we weren’t spying on you!!” She yelled helplessly with that raspy, accented voice she had.   
“We only heard that Lady Elizabeth was--” he made a muffled sound as Baldroy covered his mouth. “Don’t worry here,” he said nervously. “we didn’t hear a thing!!”  
Sebastian only raised an eyebrow, and the group of servants became incredibly nervous. He smiled at them. “I assume your chores are done, then.” he said in a tone that was all-too calm. “Finnian, is the garden watered?” he asked, gazing at Finnian.   
“well.. I, uh..”  
“And Mey-Rin, are the dishes-”  
“I’m so sorry I swear I didn't mean to Sebastian, I slipped..!!”  
Sebastian only sighed. He turned to ask Baldroy about his chores, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, he turned and glared at the two servants, before walking past them and down the hall. He entered Ciel’s room and began packing for the mission. Assuming that they would only be gone for a few hours or so, he abandoned the task before opening a single drawer. Extra clothing was not needed, unless they wanted to drag around unnecessary luggage. He returned to Ciel shortly, a smile returning to his face.  
Ciel was standing placing down the papers he had been holding. "It's about time," he says, even though Sebastian had only taken merely seven minutes. "Let's get going, so we don't give off the vibe that we don't care."  
Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lord. We will have to go to London. She is being kept there. Shall I drive the carriage, or would you rather me ride with me you?"   
"Ride with me, so we can discuss... The mission." he said, avoiding Sebastian's gaze.  
The smile that was always on Sebastian's face increased by a millimeter. "Yes, my young lord," he said with a bow.

* * *

Ciel stared at Sebastian from across the carriage. "Sebastian, I cannot believe you left them alone. The mansion will surely be a wreck by the time we return."  
"I do not think as much," he said simply, a smile laced upon his lips as he quietly replays the scene in his mind. 

'Now, when I return, the mansion must be spotless.. And when I say spotless.. Just remember that I do not lie. If there is but one spec of dust..'  
The group of servants were clearly frightened by him.

Ciel impatiently gave a fake cough. "Sebastian, are you listening?" He asked, a pout on his face.  
"But of course, my Lord," Sebastian said. He had heard every word the earl was saying, even as he was lost in thought.  
"then go do as I ask."   
He nodded before opening the carriage door, and then he jumped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to put this up. I normally finish one fanfic every school day, and start half of it that same day so the cycle goes well. Otherwise I screw it up on the weekends X3  
> Comments would really be nice, I'd like to know how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 3

Grell sighed audibly, occasionally glancing at the little blonde girl he had abducted earlier. He really didn’t see the need to tie her up after he explained his plan.  
“Grell, do you think Sebastian is coming?” Elizabeth asked.  
Grell bounced around a bit. “Oh, I hope he does!! It took me FOREVER to come up with this plan!!”  
Elizabeth smiled. “I can’t wait for Ciel to get here, this is such a fun game!” she said, making a squealing sound.  
Grell plugged his ears. “Are those noises REALLY necessary?” he asked, voice dripping with annoyance.  
“Sorry,” she said. “I’m just so excited!”  
Grell turned away from her. “Oh, you won’t be so excited for long..”

* * *

Tanaka had his usual tired expression, standing among Finnian as he watered the garden. “When Sebastian gets back, he’s gonna be real proud of the flowers!” he says, mostly to himself. He can’t contain his smile as he gazes at the lovely garden. 

* * *

Ciel leaned back and relaxed now that Sebastian was gone. Of course, he wanted him to be sitting next to him. But as well as that, he wanted to be left alone to think. Something was stirring in him, something he didn’t clearly recognize. He was.. Sad could be used to describe it. It was a complex mess of emotions playing with his heart. He sighed, a small heat flushing lightly on his cheeks as he thinks of Sebastian.  
The carriage stopped suddenly, and the door had opened. Sebastian was standing there, bowing slightly. “I have found the location as you asked, my lord..” He said, a smirk on his face. “allow me to carry you.”  
Ciel turned towards Sebastian, making a pouty face. “I do not want you to carry me,” he said. Of course he wanted Sebastian to carry him; and he knew he really didn’t have a choice in the end.  
Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage, carrying him bridal style. Ciel’s cheeks that were pink became a deeper flush, and he looks away from his butler to try and hide it. Instead of jumping right to the ‘enemy’, Sebastian takes this opportunity to walk instead with the earl. Ciel had ceased complaining about being carried, now being lulled by the warm evening air and Sebastian’s steady footsteps. He yawns, and Sebastian noticed. Setting him on his feet, Sebastian smiled to him. “Don’t worry, young master,” he said. “this mission will be simple, easy, if I may.”  
Ciel nodded, crossing his arms. He took a step away from Sebastian, a small blush remaining on his face. “Never carry me again, Sebastian.”  
Sebastian frowned, but nodded. “As you wish, my lord,” He says, smiling again. “But no promises. As you can see, we are here.”  
Ciel looks up. It was a tall, but very old, tower. Vines crept around the rocks, as if they were searching for something to suck the life out of. The bricks were bleached white from the harsh sunlight, reflecting it to make it seem ancient. The door was wood, rotting at the edges where iron didn’t hold it.  
Ciel made no expression. “Sebastian, go find Elizabeth,” he said, with a slight disappointment. The game was over already, and now he couldn’t speak to Sebastian. God, what was with him? His puny little heart thrumming against his chest every time Sebastian smiles.. Surely he was going insane.  
Before he knew what had happened, Grell was falling from the sky. No, it must have been from the tower window. Ciel blandly stepped out of the way as Grell crash-landed on the ground with a dazed expression- he was out cold. Sebastian walked calmly out of the tower, holding Elizabeth, who was asleep. He had a grim expression on his face as he set Elizabeth down in front of Ciel.  
Ciel’s eyes widened, and he turned his face before kicking Grell hard in between his shoulders, who made a strangled sound. “Cover her up,” he says without emotion. “I don’t want any suspicion that I was the one who killed her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> groans see what happens when i get ideas
> 
> death happens X3   
> I'm trying to make my chapters longer, and attempt to go into more details with things. as always, i hope you've enjoyed my work so far, and constructive criticism is always nice :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel stared emptily into his cup of fairly strong tea. He had dark lines under his eyes, looking as if they were both bruised. He had neglected to wear his eye patch today, simply letting his eye close if anyone other than Sebastian decided to walk in. Speaking of the demon, who was making dinner preparations, a small flush appeared on Ciel. cheeks. He frowns, bringing his own hand to his cheek and feeling the warmth. He couldn’t fall in love with someone who was going to eat his soul, surely that was against some demon contract thing. Ciel sighed. “Sebastian..” he said softly to himself, resting his head on his desk.   
A hand was placed gently on his head, and he looked up. Sebastian was standing right there, a small smile on his lips. He walked behind Ciel, lifting him up out of the chair and carrying him bridal style. “Let me go, Sebastian!!” Ciel said, frowning as the demon cradled him. “I am not a child..” he muttered, as Sebastian sat on the bed, holding Ciel. Ciel wondered why the demon was so warm, he remembered when he thought Sebastian was cold.   
“You called for me, young master,” he said, gazing down at the child. “Is there something you need?” Sebastian tilted his head, his smile still sticking to his face. 

His horribly, beautiful face. 

Ciel closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again and looking up to Sebastian. Sebastian was either playing, or he knew, or he knew and he was playing. With him, it was all a game in which he would never lose: he would always get exactly what his earl was wishing to trade. “Sebastian, why do you do this?” Ciel asked, a look of frustration mixed with the redness on his cheeks made him look absolutely ridiculous.  
“My my, getting to the point so soon?” Sebastian said, a smiling still. Ciel frowned.  
“Why is it that you tease me like this endlessly?” He asks, a pout on his face. Sebastian only laughs at the earl quietly.  
“I can hear your thoughts nagging in my head as you think of my name, over and over. How am I supposed to prepare meals like this?” He asks, a teasing question.   
So he did know, but he was ignoring it. Ciel looked away. Of course, he shouldn’t let this get to him, Sebastian was only a cold hearted demon that made him snacks. Nothing more now, nothing more ever. “I was..” Ciel didn’t even know what to say. his face just reddened even more so, and he covered his face.   
To his surprise, Sebastian leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I am only surprised you have not heard my thoughts as well, my young lord,” he said, his smile could be heard on him somehow. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. “Sebastian..” he said, feeling like a little child.   
“My young lord, I realise you have been holding in some vital information that I have found out myself,” Sebastian says, kissing his forehead once more before kissing his nose. Ciel blushed even more, averting his eyes.  
“We shall discuss this later..” Ciel said. “Mey-Rin and the others are sure to have made a mess, go take care of that..” Sebastian nodded, standing up and setting Ciel on the bed before bowing. “Yes, my lord,” He said to the earl, spinning around and exiting the room to attend to the very possible mess that had probably occurred when they were discussing things.  
Ciel groaned and lay down on his side, an emotionally challenged mess. He restricted himself from thinking about Sebastian, instead going back to his desk to look through more papers. He failed in not thinking about Sebastian. Who could succeed?  
Finnian was running down the hallway, Pluto hot on his tail. He ran into Sebastian (who didn’t flinch), and in a daze, fell over on his behind. Blinking a few times, Finnian stood up. “Sebastian,” he started. “I’m so sorry for running into you!”  
Sebastian smiled. He simply scared the hell out of the kid. “Don’t let it happen again,” he said, stepping around the blonde and staring down the stairs. Ciel was right-- This would be one hell of a mess to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed so far, more chapters coming :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel awoke by himself, but Sebastian had not woken him. He sat up, blinking before scanning the room. He didn’t see anyone in his room, why had he woken so early? Ciel sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand on the floor. Knock. Knock. Ciel turned his head, looking at the door. He took a step back. “Who is it..?” he asked, the door creaking open.   
Sebastian poked his head in the room. “Ah, you have awoken, my young lord,” he said, his voice as soft as silk. He opened the door all the way, allowing himself to enter. He walked up to Ciel, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “you have awoken fairly early, master. Would you like me to put you to rest once again?”  
Ciel crossed his arms, shuddering at the way Sebastian asked him the question, as if he was always waiting for him to pass. Well, technically, he was, and it scared absolutely everything out of Ciel. He nodded, however, blushing slightly as Sebastian lifted him up into his arms bridal style. He sat on his bed, Humming softly to Ciel as he planted another kiss onto his forehead, then another onto Ciel’s nose.   
Ciel blushed even more so, snuggling into Sebastian. He closed his eyes, feeling like a small child in the arms of his demon. Sebastian leaned down past Ciel’s forehead and nose, kissing him softly on the lips. “Ciel, I wish you would fall asleep in my arms,” he whispered, standing up to set him on the bed. “however, it is too late for us to complete any activities, my lord. Please fall asleep.” Sebastian tucked him in with a hum, leaning down and kissing his nose.   
“Good night, my young lord.”

* * *  
Ciel woke up with a groan, sitting up and massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers. A headache throbbed in his head, and he sighed, turning to Sebastian. “When will Elizabeth’s funeral be at, Sebastian..?” he asked quietly, his violet and blue eyes staring at his butler’s back. Sebastian turned to him and smiled.   
“In about four or five days,” he told him. “although I doubt you are excited for that. Would you like to wear something more subtle for the funeral, or would you like to wear the suit she had given you earlier?”  
Ciel sighed. “Please do not speak so loudly, Sebastian,” he said. “I have a headache, and trust me- it does not feel well. I doubt demons could have headaches, could they?”  
Sebastian smiled. “you would be surprised, my young lord. Would you like me to get you some tea to help with your aching? Breakfast wasn’t finished in time; I knew I should not have trusted the three when they asked to make breakfast for you.”  
Ciel nodded, waving Sebastian off. He lay back down, quickly falling back into slumber until he was awoken again.  
* * *  
Ciel was awoken again by Sebastian entering the room with tea and breakfast. He began pouring the tea into a cup. “This tea is Hawthorn tea, my young master,” he began, “It helps soothe headaches, so I believe it should help.” He said, helping Ciel sit up before handing him the steaming cup of tea. Ciel blew on it, taking a small sip. “Sebastian, this tea isn’t very strong,” he said, frowning at the hot liquid.   
“My young lord, I did not make it as strong because of the fact that you have a headache. Because I did so, it won’t be such a bother to your already aching head.” for some reason, he was smiling. Why was Sebastian smiling? Was it because he was in pain? “Sebastian, make me a stronger cup of tea. I am skipping breakfast, I need to do something that is far more important than to eat.”  
Sebastian nodded. “As you wish, my young lord.” That smile won’t ever be erased. Was something humorous, or was Ciel simply amusing him?   
As Sebastian walked down the hall of the mansion, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy ran up to him. “Sebastian, we found an animal!” Mey-rin said loudly, her voice filled with excitement. Finnian was holding a creature behind his back, a stupid grin on his face. “Look, Sebastian!” He said, holding up a pure black cat with blue eyes. It meowed, annoyed, at being held from under the shoulders.  
Sebastian blinked and took the cat from Finnian, perching it on his arm. He smiled at it, and began petting it. “It has such soft fur, where did you find it?” he asked, eyes not leaving the animal.  
“It was in the garden-”  
“Anything on Phantomhive property belongs to us,” Sebastian said, interrupting Finnian. “I shall inform the master immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pointless chapter but cats


	6. Chapter 6

Alois giggled as he jumped onto Claude’s back, whom didn’t even flinch. “Claude, don’t you just realise that nothing could replace a butler like you?” He said, his gaze lain upon Claude’s face. He frowned when Claude didn’t respond to him, but instead took Alois off of himself. Alois pouted, crossing his arms. “You’re no fun, Claude,” He said with a pout on his lips.  
Claude adjusted his glasses before sighing. “Alois, do you not see the mess that Hannah has made..?” He asked his master, gazing around the spotless room. It was Alois’s bedroom, and the covers were shifted, slightly out of order.  
Alois frowned. Get Hannah over here, and punish her. I can’t believe she didn’t do it right!”  
Claude nodded. “I shall retrieve her right away, your highness.”

* * *  
Grell smiled widely as he snapped another shot of Sebastian through his camera. He gazed at it with forbidden intention, squirming slightly. “Oh, Sebby.. With love comes death, which I will surely bring to you one day!” He said enthusiastically, releasing his horrid notes of laughter into the air. “Oh, and the cat makes it all the better!!” He frowns. “Although, I would like a shot with JUST Sebastian…” He sighed, momentarily freezing lightly when a hand was on his shoulder. Turning his head slowly, along with a nervous sweat, Grell found himself face-to-face with Sebastian, who was holding a cat. He smiled, and swallowed. “Oh, speak of the devil..!” He said, laughing at his own joke before stepping back a bit.  
Sebastian sighed, placing a free hand on his temple. “Excuse me, Grell, but I doubt you are allowed to be here. Nevertheless, I need a favor.”  
Grell grinned. “Oh, what would that be?” He said before he leaned forward, his hands on his hips. “Do you need a lover for something, Sebby?”  
Sebastian frowned, holding the cat out to Grell. “I need you to watch this cat until I have permission from my master to keep it.” Sebastian held out the cat to Grell, and the cat meowed. It jumped off of him and onto Grell, perching on his shoulder. It made a soft sound, rubbing it’s face on Grell’s, who gave a dramatic sigh. “Okay, but what will I get out of it?” he asked, crossing his arms.  
Sebastian smiled mischievously, leaning forward so his face was right next to Grell’s. “Anything you wish, I shall have to attend to,” he said, knowing full well that he was lying to Grell.  
Grell’s face flushed, and he smiled. “Anything, Bassy?” he inquired, squirming a bit. Sebastian nodded, leaning back. The black cat meowed again, still in it’s perch on Grell’s shoulder.  
“You can name it as well, if you really wish,” He stated, turning around. “Oh, and I want it alive. If it’s dead..” He turned his head. “You will be too.”  
Grell frowned before crossing his arms, proceeding in pouting at Sebastian, 

* * *  
Ciel sighed, glaring at the papers he had in hand. He set them down on the table, oh how he hated paperwork. Even though it was responsible to take care of it, sometimes Ciel felt like he was carrying the world on his back. Sebastian hadn’t been on his mind very often as of recent; he had been far too busy taking care of whiney adults that just wanted his money. Added onto that, the three servants have been doing even worse than normal. Finnian just couldn’t keep up with the garden; and it was easy to tell since there were nearly no flowers that were in bloom. Mey-Rin just went on and on with her apologizing, half of the time forgetting what she was sorry for. Forget about Bardroy-- And his new flamethrower. Tannaka was the same as ever, yet he could never seem to get out of a tired state of mind. All of this put together, added that on top of requests from the Queen and taunting by Sebastian, along with Claude and Alois.. Eventually, someone would always give up.  
Ciel stood up, walking around his desk and heading to the large doors. Not surprisingly, Sebastian opened the doors at the same time Ciel did, placing Ciel face-to-face with his demon. Ciel simply stood there, waiting for Sebastian to say something. When he didn’t, Ciel sighed. “What is it, Sebastian?” he inquired. “You don’t have any desserts or teas with you, and I don’t remember calling you to my presence, so what is it you would like to discuss?”  
Sebastian smiled. “We may have a new recruit, I only need your permission, master,” he said with a bow before looking back up at him. Ciel raised an eyebrow.  
“A new recruit..?” he said, massaging his temples with his hands. “Please, Sebastian. do tell,” sarcasm was obviously dripping from every word, yet Sebastian ignored that.  
“Finnian had found a black cat in the garden, it is very endearing,” he said, stepping behind Ciel. “I was wondering if we could save ourselves from a fit from him by keeping it. The animal is a stray, after all.”  
Ciel turned around and their gaze met. Ciel crossed his arms, considering his situation. “Fine,” He said after a short while, averting his eyes. “You can keep it.”  
A smile graced upon Sebastian’s expression. “I can keep it, master? Are you sure that you wouldn’t want it to belong to Finnian?”  
Ciel turned back to Sebastian. “I know you too well, Sebastian.”  
“Do you really, now..?”  
Ciel frowned. “Just keep the damned cat.”  
Sebastian chuckled. “It will only be damned if it gets on my nerves.. Although, I doubt that would happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not going to update this anymore unless I get some sort of reason to continue it. If you want more, please comment, or Kudo. Thank you for reading it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes nothing!! My first fanfic ever. It's perfectly clean, maybe saying hell once in a while. Progressive relationship between ciel and sebby!!  
> Also, the chapters will be just as long as this one umu


End file.
